Forum:Weapons 101
the following is proof that if someone uses a borderlands desktop gear caculater they are not modding semi-random weapon generation the first thing to undertand about how the weapon system in borderlands works is that every weapon you encounter whether it be in a vending machine,a skag pile,a weapon crate,or a slain enemy is generated instantaneously,and somewhat randomly, based on a number of factors. these include your character's level,class&skills,what type of enemy you killed(in the case of loot drops),where you are in the game's mission structure,and which character you are playing as. each weapon is assembled on the fly whithin the game engine by combining a random selection of components from within a half-dozen different parts categories. each weapon consists of the following parts: body,grip,magazine,barrel,sight,stock,and a specific material(sights and stocks are optional on some models). many also have accessories,and these come in numous varieties. the math this semi-random assembling of the weapon,the assinging of statistical values,and ultimately the generation of its name all happens on the spot,during the fraction of a second it takes for the weapon to spawn in the game environment all the while making sure that the game experience remains balanced for the player. try not to spend to much time thinking about that, as doing so may very well cause your head to explode. if you consider that there are nine weapon manufacturers in the game,all producing roughly five different types of weapons apiece, and each of those is comprised of a half-dozen components, of which there are myriad options,it bocomes a bit clearer how the game can have over 15 million weaoons. but now it's time to blow the cover off this system and help you crack the code:not every weapon has a unique name in fact, there are countless weapons with the same name even legendary weapons that simply have different statistical values or bonuses, but are otherwise the same generally speaking of. Quattuor Ascensores Sunt Venire 21:28, May 11, 2012 (UTC) all have accessories. some have accessory_none. 21:36, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Straight from the book! That as it may be, it says nothing of the weapons, shields, mods, that would never be created by the generator. The ever so popular Shredder Shredder should have never existed CrawTripper 03:26, May 12, 2012 (UTC) While your theory is sound, QASV, and that the gearcalc does generally create legit weapons and gear, the actual _process_ of injecting the weapons into your save file, is by definition, modding. This is because you are directly modifying files which are not supposed to be modified by anyone/thing but the game engine itself. The gearcalc also does have the ability to create items that aren't legit in-game, it's just that if you actually bring them into the game, the game now notices (as of patch 1.3) and deletes them upon loading your save file. ~Z 04:05, May 12, 2012 (UTC) :You know, I had actually written a spread sheet some time ago to count the total amount of different weapons available in borderlands. Not that many actually. I can provide if anybody is interested. happypal (talk • ) 20:09, May 12, 2012 (UTC) :i want to thank you guys that answered positive but those that answered negative you are free to state your own oppinions but you didn't need to point out the flaise of the stratigy guide Quattuor Ascensores Sunt Venire 20:25, May 12, 2012 (UTC) :Nobody gave you a negative reaction, foo. 16:09, May 13, 2012 (UTC) : :like i posted in another forum or blog can't recall which if it looks like a legit acts like a legit then it must be a legit Quattuor Ascensores Sunt Venire 16:30, May 15, 2012 (UTC) :I don't understand how you can not appreciate the difference, as others have already attempted to point out, between a weapon that was found while playing the game and one (even if it is technically not a modded weapon in that it *could* have been generated by gearbot) that was assembled by you using an unlicensed third party program like Gearcalc or Willowtree and inserted into your save file. We used to call those "constructs" around here. They aren't really "modded" but they still aren't legit in the purest sense. Being that Gearbox designed the weapons system to have varying degrees of quality and parts, it's pretty easy to see that forcibly altering your inventory by a means unavailable in game is against the spirit of the game. The bottom line is that if you didn't find it while playing, it isn't legit. 17:04, May 16, 2012 (UTC) ::(The Evil Dr. F's note - the preceding is probly the most succinctly i have seen it stated. _'and'_ w/ no invective residue i might add.) ::Agreed. ~Z 15:13, May 17, 2012 (UTC) ::you might say my weapons & items are modded but there not they are all basted on the legendary guns legit class mods and even the gearbox weapons by the way the reason i listen to fry is cause i know whe he is related to and that he ownes this wiki so basiclly i mainly have to listen to him not the rest of you and if you take that the wrtong way thats your problem not mine when the grim reaper pulls your number there is no way out 21:53, August 16, 2012 (UTC)